You were supposed to love only me
by Stardust-Chronicles
Summary: When a Female Typhlosion moves in nearby and seems to be interested in Ryder, and Ryder seems to return the affections, can Pyron remind him what matters most and overcome his challenges before it's too late for them both? M/M


**And…it begins  
**

* * *

_Heya there! My name's Pyron Logan Steiner! …But you knew that already, didn't you? If you did, I'd like to welcome you back! If you didn't…well then it's nice to meet you! I live with my recent mate Ryder, everything had been going great for us, since I came into his life, but little did I know, I might lose him… and a lot of other things along the way would put our love to the test._

There was squeaking of the bed, and moaning coming from yours truly.

"R-Ryder…" I moaned his name as he pounded on top of me fiercely. I felt him shift his weight and I could feel his breath on my head. His slick wet tongue licked the fur on the top of my head, I let out a murr.

"C-Close…r-really close Pyron." He whispered into my ear.

He suddenly got off me and pulled out. I looked back at him, he was sweaty and his front fur was ruffled, his orange eyes were full of lust and passion…and wanting, and his cock most of all was large and very well out and dripping, it twitched a bit like it was going to explode.

"_What do you say?"_ He said in sort of a whisper.

"_Please…" _I begged.

Ryder smiled, and I felt him shove his warm cock back into me. Everything after that moment was complete bliss.

I looked at Ryder, panting and smiling. "Well, _good morning _to you too." I said, with a slight giggle in my voice. Ryder pet at my chest fur, and then got out of bed. "I have to go somewhere." He said, as he stepped into the bathroom, with the door open of course. "Is it something work related? You don't have to go back for two days." I said. Ryder didn't answer and stepped into the shower; I turned and looked at the window near the bed.

I got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

"_I started out being just a nobody, and look where I am now." _

_There was a large crack of thunder, it was raining badly. I was just a young child, I didn't know any better. I'd been warned by my parents not to go out, but I didn't care. I liked the feeling of standing out in the forest, having the rain pelt at my face and fur. For some reason to me it was soothing. _

_There was suddenly a flash of light, and then lightning struck at a tree nearby me. It caught on fire, and then started falling slowly toward me. I froze in shock unable to move… _

"Pyron?"

_I suddenly turned as I heard someone call out my name. A typhlosion quickly tackled me out of the way, we slid on the wet ground and the tree fell. _

"Pyron?"

_I looked at the Typhlosion, he lifted himself off of me, and lifted me up. _

"Are you alright Pyron?"

_I shook nervously and out of fear "Y-Yes father" My father looked at me, his eyes of blue were cold and had lack of emotion, or concern for me. I tried to explain myself, but he punched me across the face. "Stupid Cyndaquil!" he yelled. _

"Pyron?"

I quickly blinked a few times snapping out of my daze "Y-Yes Ryder?" I said, getting out of my flashback. "Are you alright? You spaced out there." Ryder asked concerned patting my head. I smiled "I'm fine Ryder." I said.

I stepped into the shower and started washing. "I gotta go now; I'll be back later tonight, alright?" I heard Ryder say.

"OK! Be safe!" I said, scrubbing myself, washing Ryder's seed off of me. I closed my eyes again; once again I saw the image of my younger self. I quickly opened them.

"_Why am I suddenly…remembering my past? I thought I buried it long ago!" _

I quickly finished washing myself and wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom. I looked around in our room.

"_Ryder's house has…our room of course, a living room that connects with a kitchen, and a spare room for some reason." _

I blinked a few more times, and dried myself off. My fur ruffled and I looked at the mirror above the chest, I chuckled to myself amused, and then carefully smoothed my fur out. After I was satisfied, I walked out of the room and softly closed the door. I walked down the hallway into the living room. I looked around the living room.

Hanging on the ceiling was a wide screen TV, across from it was a sofa with a few pillows, and next to the sofa was a desk, on top of the desk was a picture of Ryder and myself. I walked over to it and picked it up. I looked at myself, happy and smiling, riding on top of Ryder's shoulders, holding onto his head, like a child. There he was, holding onto me looking joyful and proud into the camera.

"_All of this happened just a few days ago…funny how things are now." _

But, I'm so glad.

I placed the picture down and sat on the sofa. All of a sudden, there was a loud thud and I quickly looked around, there were suddenly a few more. I realized it was coming from outside and headed out the door. I looked over left, and saw some Gurdurr loading things out of a large truck into the house in front of it.

"Must be some new neighbors." I muttered to myself.

Satisfied with my conclusion, I walked back inside, and decided to lie down on the sofa and take a small nap. I yawned gently, and slowly let my eyes close, and then drifted off into slumber.

"_Gee man, your father was being a jerk again?" a voice asked. I turned my head, and saw a Totodile, coming toward me. He had yellow gentle colored eyes, and he was one of my closest friends. _

"_Yeah Wani, just the same old same old." I said sighing. _

_Wani grabbed onto my hand and lead me over to a clearing in the forest, and sat me down near a pond. "I believe in you bro! You'll go far, one day!" Wani said I turned and looked at him; he had a sparkle in his eyes. I hugged him and just cried. _

"_Thank you!" I said sobbing. Finally someone had believed in me. Wani and I had been close ever since we were young. Our families were close friends and we instantly connected. Wani was always so brave, so adventurous, so bold, so daring, and so…attractive. _

_After a bit, I ceased my tears, and looked at Wani, he'd been rubbing my head and holding me close. _

"_Wani?" _

_Wani looked down at me "What is it?" _

_I tilted my head upward, pulled his head down, and kissed him right then. _

_Wani looked at me shocked at first, and then closed his eyes, and gently melted within the kiss, pushing back. After a bit, Wani broke the kiss and blushed. _

"_W-Whoa…" was all he said. _

"_So…we're best friends?" I asked. _

_Wani smiled still blushed "Yeah man! We'll always be best friends! No matter what." He hugged me and I hugged back. _

"_But…" he began _

"_But what?" I asked _

"_Promise me…you'll find someone you can say you love." He said. _

_I looked at him, looked away for a bit, and then looked back at him and nodded. "It's a promise… Wanimo" I said _

_Wani blushed "That's Wani!" he said, he started laughing, and then so did I. _

I was suddenly shaken, and I quickly opened my eyes, I looked up and Ryder was standing in front of me. "Evening sleepyhead" he teased, I felt something wet on the side of my face and wiped my paw across my mouth, I must've been drooling.

I sat up and yawned and stretched "Man…I must've been really tired" I said, I looked outside, it was already late. I slept almost the whole day. Ryder sneered and then spoke.

"You're probably still trying to adjust; I used to sleep the entire day away when I first started living on my own. Besides, Boss says you don't have to come in for a few days anyway, so you really have nothing to do."

I rubbed my eyes "Yeah, I guess so. I must still not be used to things." I said, giving an excuse.

There was a knock at the door, and then someone rang the doorbell.

Ryder and I both walked to the door, we saw a young Cyndaquil standing in front of us, he was wearing a yellow colored scarf. I looked at him blinking, Ryder gasped and I looked up at him.

"…Ryle?" Ryder asked.

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I apologize for this taking so long as it did. School's picking up with the finals coming in soon; I'd been dedicating time to study and other things. I hope to see you all soon with another update as it will be soon as well once things cool off. Until then, I hope you all are still interested!**


End file.
